Strange People and a Strange Summer Vacation
by Mandella Leigh
Summary: This is what happens when I find a name that I like. This takes place after book five, making it an AU. What if Snape had a niece, what if she got kicked out of her American school and is going to Hogwarts this year, what if she's friends with a Vampire n
1. Chapter 1

1A New Life

By: Mandella Leigh

Disclaimer: Not mine, all characters that you recognize belong to either J.K Rowling or Anne Rice.

Harry sighed as he lugged his trunk out of the boot of his uncles van. His uncle Vernon was already in the house. They had just got home from the train station after his fifth year at Hogwarts. Looking around at the neighborhood he noticed a moving van parked outside of the house next door.

"Ow, bloody fucking hell!" A female voice exclaimed from the inside of the van. "What the hell did they put in this box? Lead books?"

"Watch your language please." Harry turned and saw a woman, who looked to be about 25, walking out of the house. "I still don't understand why you chose this place out of all the choices that you had for the summer. I mean, we could be spending the next three months on the French Riviera, or in London, or New York, not in this little town. Honestly, what's here that you couldn't find anywhere else?"

"Because this is were I wanted to stay for the summer. This way I can get used to living as a relatively normal person before I go to, what was it, Hogblisters?" The first female voice said as she walked around the side of the van with a large box.

"Hogwarts." The older woman supplied.

"Yeah, that place. I really don't want everyone there to know who I am right away. The press would have a field day if they knew where I am. Just like they did after I got expelled from Salem's Hell." The younger of the two continued, and after she put the box down Harry saw her for the first time. She looked different from the people that he was used to, she had black hair with bright blue streaks in it, and many piercings in her ears, but the strangest thing about her was the fact that her eyes were the oddest color of blue that Harry had ever seen. That and the fact that she was dressed all in black muggle clothing, when she obviously was a witch. The two women continued their conversation until the younger of the two suddenly turned to face Harry.

"Hello." She said, walking over and putting her hand out. "I'm Freya. Anne and I are moving in next door for the summer."

"I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you." Harry replied, shocked at Freya's abrupt manner. "I heard you say that you were going to Hogwarts next year. Are you a transfer student?" He asked.

"Yep, from Salem's Witches Academy in Salem Massachusetts. Do you go to Hogwarts?" Freya questioned him.

"Yes, I'll be going into my sixth year next term. What year are you in?" Harry asked as they walked over to where Anne was still standing. Before Freya could answer his uncle stormed out of the house.

"Boy! What's taking you so long? Who are you?" He demanded of Freya, sneering at her.

"I'm someone that you _do not _want to take such a tone with." She replied stepping up to him, reminding Harry of professor Snape.

"Freya." Anne said sharply. "I'm sorry, she has a bit of an attitude, but that's to be expected when one gets everything that they want from their father and uncle."

"I resent that, I don't get everything that I want." Freya said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Yes you do." Anne said putting her hands on her hips. "You wanted a house here, you got it. We could have gone to the chateaux in France, or the apartment in New York, or the beach house in L.A. but no, you wanted to 'see how normal people live'" Anne said in a mocking tone. Just then another moving van pulled up.

"Oh, the rest of our stuff is here." Freya said jumping up and down. "I swear if there is even one little scratch on my Lois Viton luggage there will be hell to pay." She said while walking over to the van.

"I'm sorry about that." Anne said to Vernon. "I'm Anne McCall, that is Freya McKiernan. She can be a bit much but she's a good kid." She paused for a moment before prompting. "And you are...?"

"Dursley, Vernon Dursley." He replied, finally beginning to notice that everything that came out of the moving vans was obviously very expensive. "I'll go and get my wife and son, so you can meet them as well." He quickly waddled back into the house to get them. As soon as he was gone Freya came back over.

"Is the big oaf gone for good?" She asked wrinkling her nose. "'Cause I really don't like him."

"Unfortunately he's coming back out, with Dudley and aunt Petunia." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Damn." Freya muttered. They stood for a few moments in an awkward silence. "So, Harry, want to tell me about Hogwarts?" She finally asked.

"Umm sure. Well, it's a great school; most of the teachers are really nice. There are four houses, Gryffindor, that's my house, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Harry said.

"Oh, cool." Freya, "So, what's there to do around here?" She asked. Harry just shrugged and before he could open his mouth to answer Vernon came out of the house again, this time with a large whale of a boy and a woman with an oddly shaped face.

"Miss. McKiernan, Ms. McCall, this is my wife Petunia and my son Dudley." Vernon said and as he was opening his mouth to say more Freya interrupted him.

"That's really fascinating really, but Anne and I are rather tired, we had a long day. If you don't mind we're going to go inside now and rest." Freya said yawning, she then turned to Harry. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked gliding her hand up his arm and smiling at him.

"Umm sure." Harry said looking rather stunned. Freya smiled and quickly stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"See you later handsome." She said in his ear before walking into the house.

"Right...well..umm..that was odd. Anyways, would you four like to join us for dinner tomorrow?" Anne said looking at the front door of the house.

"Yes we would." Vernon said quickly looking eager to become friends with the 'rich' people.

"Great see you then." Anne said turning and walking up into the house.

Almost as soon as the front door closed a red sports car screeched to a halt in front of the house.

"Rey! You in there?" A pale blond man screamed as he jumped out of the driver's side door. The front door of the house was yanked open and Freya ran out of the house.

"Lestat! Oh my gosh, I can't believe that you found us so soon!" She near shouts jumping into his arms kissing him.

"Not like I had a choice, the full moon is in two days remember?" He said winking, before kissing her back. The Dursley's just stood in shock and stared at the two people. "How about we go to the opera in London tonight, then catch something to eat." He finished with an evil grin.

"Sounds good to me." Freya said, laughing, then turning to walk down the walkway to the front door. "What are we going to go see?" She asked turning back to look at Lestat, who was currently staring at the Dursley's with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley this is my friend Lestat. Lestat this is Harry Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley and their son Derek."

"Hello." Lestat said only sticking his hand out for Harry to shake.

"Lestat is one of my oldest friends." Freya said while smiling at Lestat as though that was a private joke.

"I'd really love to stay and chat but if we're going to make the opera in time we really must be going. Ta-ta." Lestat said leering at Harry and steering Freya towards the house. "I really think that you should wear the light blue gown it shows off your eye color." Was the last thing that the Dursley's and Harry heard him say before he shut the door. The Dursley's then walked inside all the time talking about their new 'charming' neighbors, while Dudley insisted that Freya was flirting with him. Harry shuddered at the thought as he pulled his trunk out of the boot of the van and carried it inside.

A short while later found Harry sitting outside in the front yard underneath a tree. Harry was just about to go for a walk when Freya's front door opened. Lestat walked out dressed in an expensive looking suit and followed by Freya who was dressed in a low cut blue dress with a dark blue cloak wrapped around her shoulders. They were talking quietly to each other as they walked to the car. In a few moments the car was out of site down the road.

Very early the next morning Harry was sitting outside under the same tree as last night when Lestat and Freya pulled up. Both Freya and Lestat were dressed casually, compared to what they had on when they left last night.

"Hey Harry." Freya called waving him over. "Do you want to join us for breakfast?" She asked when she had crossed the street.

"Err… okay." Harry replied following the two into the house.

"There you two are! Hello Harry." Anne said as she walked into the hallway from what Harry assumed was the kitchen. "I suppose that you all want breakfast?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes please." Freya said, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him into the kitchen.

"None for me, thank you though, I'm going to go and get some sleep." Lestat said walking up the stairs. "Is…" He began before Freya interrupted him.

"Yep, it's the second door on the right everything you need is in there. See you tonight." She said. In response Lestat just smiled at her and went up the stairs.

"So, what would you like me to make for breakfast?" Anne asked looking at Harry.

"Whatever you're making is fine with me." He said sitting down at the table and looking around and notices several strange objects, including a large dagger hanging on the wall.

"Just ignore the weapons they're there for personal reasons." Freya said noticing what was holding his attention.

"Would you like pancakes Harry?" Anne asked.

"Uhhh…sure." Harry replied giving Freya a puzzled look.

"So what are the professors like at Hogwarts?" Freya asked Harry sitting down opposite of him.

"For the most part they're nice. There are a few though that you'll have to watch out for. Like professor Trelawney, she's the divination professor, she's a bit mad. Then there's professor Binns, the History of Magic professor, he's a ghost." Harry went on to describe the rest of the professors of Hogwarts while Anne made them all pancakes.

"What do you think of professor Snape?" Freya suddenly interrupted him.

"The greasy git? How do you know him?" Harry asked making a disgusted face.

"He's my uncle." Freya said smirking at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean it, really." Harry said stuttering slightly.

"Don't worry about it." Freya said, waving her hand. "That is most people's perception of my uncle Sev before they see him out of teacher mode. Once you get to know him, he really is nice, well decent anyway. And as for the greasy git part, it's an occupational hazard of working with potions, if you can drag him away for a day, you'll see that his hair is normal." She finished with a smile and a small giggle. "In fact I believe that he will be stopping by for dinner this evening as well."

"Oh, should I fear for my life now?" Harry asked, smiling to show that he was joking.

"Well that depends on whether or not how often you've pissed him off" Freya said smiling at him.

"I'm dead." Harry said, semi serious.

"Don't worry I won't let him hurt you." Freya said patting his hand. "Your relatives on the other hand..." She trailed off grinning.

"I should warn you about my relatives, they hate magic and anything to do with it." Harry said looking down at his hands. "I'll understand if you don't want to hang out with me now."

"You're not the brightest crayon in the box are you?" Freya said shaking her head at Harry's comment. "Why would I give a damn if you're idiotic and disgusting family hates magic? I like you for who you are, not who your family is."

"You like me?" Harry asked incredulously looking up at Freya.

"I'll be in the living room if you two need me." Anne said, walking out of the door and down the hallway, completely unnoticed by the two teens.

"Uhhh, dur. Do you honestly think that I would flirt with you if I didn't like you at least a little. I mean, you're hot, you have an amazing body, not to mention the fact that I can tell that you're a good person just by looking at you. Your aura is so clear, it's a wonderful color. You're nice, and you care about others. You are a wonderful person Harry." Freya ended blushing a little as Harry continued to stare at her in disbelief. "I'll just be going now." She said standing up and turning to walk out the door into the hallway.

"Wait." Harry said grabbing her hand and pulling her to him. "Do you mean it?" He asked looking in her eyes for the answer.

"Yes." Freya said looking back into his eyes and smiling before pulling his head down for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: See Chapter one

Jennie: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter.

IRLost: Thank you :)

FireChildSlytherin5: Just wait until you see when Snape does find out... it'll be...interesting to say the least :)

Chapter Two

Later that day Harry and Freya were talking in the back yard, which had been magically enlarged and had unnoticeable charms placed on it.

Suddenly Anne walked out of the back door, "Harry, is your family still coming to dinner tonight?" She asked, looking at a piece of paper in her hands.

"As far as I know." Harry replied. "When I left this morning they were planing what they were going to wear tonight." At this Freya snickered and poked him in the side.

"Please tell me that you're kidding." She said.

"No, sadly not. Aunt Petunia is wearing her most 'fashionable' dress, and Uncle Vernon and Dudley are wearing suits." Harry replied smirking at Freya in a sexy way.

"I can sense the fun already." Freya said sarcastically. "What are you planing on wearing?" She asked him with a grin. "The most fashionably suit that you own?"

"I don't own any suits, most of my clothes are Dudley's hand-me-downs." Harry said grabbing Freya's hand to get her to stop poking him in the side.

"What?" She asked, increliously. "You mean to say that you wear that whales old clothes. No, you will no longer be doing that, get up." She finished, getting to her feet. "Come on, lets go, we don't have a lot of time before dinner, it takes a while to get to London."

"Why are we going to London exactly?" Harry asked, not moving from his place on the hammock they had both occupied.

"I am taking you shopping." Freya replied grabbing one of his arms and forcing him to his feet. "Now come on, we have to leave before Lestat hears that we're going shopping."

"Umm... I don't have any money with me right now, all of my money is at Gringotts." Harry replied allowing Freya to drag him into the house.

"Don't worry about it, you need new clothes." Freya said climbing up the stairs, without letting go of Harry's hand.

"Are you missing the fact that I don't want to go shopping?" Harry asked, glaring at her back.

"Don't get cheeky or I'll make you wear leather pants." She replied grinning at him as she opened the door to what Harry assumed to be her bedroom. "Now where did I put that credit card that daddy gave me." She muttered to herself while letting go of Harry's hand so she could use both of hers to search in a large bag. "I know it's in here somewhere. Aha! Found it!" She crowed triumphantly, holding the small piece of plastic up in the air.

"So how do you plan on getting me to London?" Harry asked thinking that he had won, "You don't have your licence, do you?" He added, quite frightened at the thought of his crazy girlfriend driving anything faster than a go-cart.

"Of course not silly." She replied, Harry sighed in relief, "But we can just take Lestat's car, now no more stalling, lets go." Before Harry could protest she grabbed one of his hands agian and draged him back down the stairs.

"Anne, we're going out, tell Lestat not to worry when he gets up!" Freya called into the general area of the house.

"Just don't wreck his car this time." Anne called back.

"This time?" Harry repeated, growing more scared for his life by the second. "What did she mean by 'this time'? You've wrecked his car before?" He asked, growing panicky and thinking to himself _The Dark Lord can't kill me but I have a feeling that my girlfriend just might._

"Only a little," She said guesturing for him to get into the car while she walked around to the drivers side of it, "it wasn't my fault, the other guy compleately swerved into my lane."

"Oh, so it wasn't really a wreck so much as a near wreck, right?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, no, the car was totaled, but it wasn't entirely my fault." Freya said starting the car up and backing out of the driveway. Harry quickly straped himself into the car seat and prayed to whatever gods existed that he would live to see tomorow.

Twenty minutes later found Harry finaly starting to relax as Freya proved to be a not quite so bad driver, although there was one insident so far involving a semi truck that had Harry's life flashing before his eyes, but everything was okay now, he hoped.

"Do you do this often?" Harry asked glancing at Freya.

"Do what often?" She asked, thankfully not taking her eyes off the busy road.

"Take Lestat's car, drive like a maniac, take people shopping." Harry supplied wincing as Freya cut yet another person off.

"He doesn't mind, and I do not drive like a maniac." She stated swerving into another lane, before speeding up to pass the car that once was in front of them. His reply was cut off by an anoying beeping noise coming from Freya's pocket. "Damn." She said struggling to slouch and pull a small cell phone out of her pocket, while continuing to drive. "Do me a favor and answer that would you sweetie?" She requested tossing the phone to Harry.

"Hullo." Harry said while clutching the armrest with his free hand.

"Who is this!" The man on the other side of the line demanded. "Where's the little theiving bitch who stole my car!"

"Ummm... this is Harry." He replied, feeling like an idiot. "Who is this?" He asked.

"Oh, hullo Harry this is Lestat, how are you doing?" Lestat replied, much calmer.

"Fine." Harry replied.

"Who is it?" Freya asked glancing at him.

"Eyes on the road, eyes on the road!" Harry said quickly, fearing for his life once again. "It's Lestat." He finished once Freya had began paying attention to where she was going.

"Oh, tell him I said 'hi'." She said calmly while flipping some guy in a SUV off.

"Freya says hi." Harry said into the mobile.

"But that little bitch on the line." Lestat demanded.

"Errr, I'd really rather not, she's driving you see, and I really like being alive and having all of my limbs intact, it's really quite nice you see and I'm not in any hurry to change that." Harry said, hoping Lestat would understand. In response Lestat laughed.

"Okay I see your point, just make sure she calles me back when you two get to London." Lestat said, while continuing to chuckle.

"Kay." Harry replied before the line went dead. "Lestat says to call him when we get to London." Harry relayed the message to Freya.

"No problem, we're almost there." She replied, once again weaving in and out of traffic.


	3. Chapter 3

1

Five minutes later found Harry gratefully jumping out of the little red sports car and tossing the mobile back to Freya.

"You should call Lestat back, he seemed pretty piss off with you." Harry said.

"I'll call him later." She replied shoving the small phone into her pocket. "Now, where do you want to go first?"

"I don't even want to be here, you pick." Harry said wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked out onto the sidewalk.

"How about that store?" Freya asked pointing to a dark looking store with loud, pulsating rock music emanating from it.

"Sure, why not." Harry replied, opening the door for her. The guy at the counter glanced up at them before going back to reading whatever magazine he had in his hands.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Freya said as she pulled Harry further into the store. "Where to start? I know, over here lets take some of these and some of these, oh, you _have_ to try on some of these." Freya continued in this vain for quite some time, almost continuously throwing items of clothing at Harry for him to try on. As for Harry he was beginning to get the feeling that this was a _very_ bad idea.

Twenty minutes later found Harry trying on the large amount of clothes that Rey had picked out for him. "These pants don't fit." He called out.

"Yes they do." Rey replied, looking through a rack of clothing.

"They're two sizes to small, I can't even get them buttoned." Harry growled.

"Oh for the love of the Goddess. Of course they'll fit you just need to-" Rey stopped mid sentence.

"See, they don't fit." Harry said throwing his hands up in exasperation, "Besides leather is definitely not my thing."

"Yes, it is. Leather stretches when you wear it." Rey replied walking up to Harry. "All you have to do is this." She continued as she reached around from behind him and forced the pants to button. "See perfect fit."

"Yeah, if only I didn't have this continuing urge to breathe." Harry said, holding her hands around his waist.

"Oh, pish who needs to breath?" Freya asked him tickling his sides.

"Hey!" He exclaimed before grabbing her hands to stop her. "Stop that"

"Stop what?" She replied inocently. "I didn't do anything."

"Right, sure." Harry said grinning at her. Before she could say anything in return an annoying buzzing sound cut through the air. Freya swore glancing at the display.

"I'll be right back. Put those pants in the to buy pile love." She said as she walked out of the dressing room. "What do you want?" Harry heard her say before she walked out of the store. Whoever it was she didn't sound too happy to hear from them.

Five minutes later Freya walked back into the store and stalked in a very Snape-like manner towards the dressing room.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked her coming out of the dressing room and seeing her no longer angry.

"Nothing much, what are you doing tonight?" She asked him looking at the outfit that he had on, black pants and a black long sleeved shirt.

"Um... I don't know, how about you tell me?" He grinned cheekily at her.

"A friend of a friend of a friend in opening up a club and wants me to be there. Do you want to come with me as my date?" She asked looking both hopeful and disinterested at the same time.

"Sure, what should I wear?" Harry asked. "I've never been to a club before." He explained. "What? You've met my family, do you really think that they would let me out of the house for any reason involving fun?"

"Well I guess not." Freya said, grinning and giving him a hug. "Don't worry it won't be too bad."

"What do you mean?" Looking at her suspiciously innocent face Harry wondered what he had just agreed too.

"Oh nothing big. What do you want to do until then, we don't have to be there until about eight for the opening, and it's only three now."

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Harry replied still eyeing her with a bit of suspicion. "What is there to do in London on a Wednesday afternoon?"

"Oh I'm sure we can find some trouble to get into, though I do need to go shopping for myself so that I can wear something other than this." she said gesturing at her jeans and barely there top.

"I don't know about that, I rather like your outfit." Harry responded, looking her up and down.

"Why Mister Potter are you checking me out?"

"I believe I am Miss McKiernan." Grinning they paid and left the store in just a few minutes.

After leaving the store both teens spent the afternoon walking around London, seeing the sights and getting to know each other better.

A/N: Okay I'm going to start on the next chapter tonight but I wanted to get this up and see if anyone actually gives a damn about this story. So if I get even one review for this chapter I will post the next one. I am also going to go through and fix up the rest of my stories, especially the LOTR ones.


End file.
